User talk:HirotoObsessedFangirlXD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I Need You page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 19:47, 28 February 2012 Hey! Yay! Its another British Inazuma 11 fan! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Im not alone anymore!!!!! Yay!!!! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 18:57, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Oh my days..........Im a paralleogram! Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' Nyan Nyan Nyan!' hi new here love the fanfictions... say i hope you do a new project for 2012 =) anyway, love the fanfics again well bye! I found out.... What program you used for Kiyama Sakura! Its Anime Avatar Creator on Dressup247! I've tryed it out, Its really good! Keep up the good work on I Need You and Truth or Dare Ok! By the way, I made a few edits on the I Need You pages just to make it come up on the category page for fanfictions so that everyone can read it! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 16:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Oh my days.........I'm a paralleogram!' Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Nyan Nyan Nyan!' A New Editor Hi! im a new editor inazuma11 fangirl123!!! i am a big fan and i will appreciate if you would help( i saw the help page did not understand a thingXD)anyways i am the one who commeted on the truth or dare chapter 6 and i thank you for letting my dares on your chapter 8 or 9. well thanks inazuma11 fangirl123 out peace!!--Inazuma11 Fangirl123# 08:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) What layout Hi its me inazuma11 fangirl123 i posted a commet on you truth or dare chapter 7 plz put my dares on uour next chapter!! anyways can you help me? if i want to do a fanfic which layout do i use plz help!!! thanks!! inazuma11 fangirl123 OUT!! PEACE!!--Inazuma11 Fangirl123# 12:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) How To Add Links? How To Add Links? Hi Mika-chan! Its Me Onigiri-chan Or Inazuma11 Fangirl123 I Need Help, I Dont know How To Add Links! It Well Be Really Great If You Helped Me.(i went on the help page i dont see the symbol! please help and plz check my new fanfic Snowy Day Plz Thanks In Advance!!)PEACE!--Inazuma11--- fangirlxxx123### 05:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) But Using Ipad Hey~ Mika-Chan Thanks For the advice but im using an ipad, can it still work? oh! and check out my New fanfic Plz Its Called Snowy Day Plz Thanks In Advance! PEACE!--Inazuma11--- fangirlxxx123### 07:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Plz Check My Fanfic Hi Its Me Onigiri-chan And Can You Plz Chack My Fanfic( Sory If Being a Bother To You Heh sorry Mika Chan) i want to improve Ok? Oh! You live in england Right? Is it day time there cause i live in Malayaia and its daytime( if you dont wanna check my fanfic its ok alright?) Seya Mika-chan And pkz uptade your Truth Or Dare PLZ Thanks In advance--Inazuma11--- fangirlxxx123### 08:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Peace! Cant Put Avatar Picture Hi Mika-chan~ Its Me Onigiri chan I Cant Upload A Photo Plz Help It Keep saying "Avatar File is too Big" But Its Only 257KB Plz Help Thanks In Advance Cant Put A Promile Avatar Hi Its Me Onigiri-Chan and the picture thing STILL DOESENT WORK Plz HelP PlZ Chat Room Hi Its Me Onigiri-Chan And Everyone Is Older Than Me Since Your Ten Im Happy Anyways Can You Join Tonights Chat PLZ? If You Dont want To Its Ok The Chat On The Inazuma eleven Wiki Ok? Il Be On The Chat Too Ok? Seya! PEACE!--Inazuma11--- fangirlxxx123### 11:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Catagories Hey...uh.....to add catagories, you click edit, On the side bar with 'add feature and media' there is another one called catagories. click on it and it should come up. You type in which catagorie you want to put the thing in like Fanmade Character, Fanfictions, Fanmade Hissatsu, Fanmade Teams......so that should explain it, i hope it helps.... Best wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 18:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I Join? I Mika-Chan Can I Join Your Team? Im Gonna Make A Team Sonner Or Later,Well Thats It Oh Forgot! Can Either Takashi Onigiri Or Yukata Onigiri Join The Team?Maybe Il Put The Team In My Fanfic Ok? Alirght PEACE!--Inazuma11--- fangirlxxx123### 07:06, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Team joining! Hey! I kinda have the same request as Inazuma 11 fangirl, Uh.......Can you put Kira Kotoni or Kobayashi Emiko in your team? Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 17:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) What number? Hi Mika its me onigiri-Chan And I Wanna know:Can I Be Number 3 PLz If not any Defender number will do Ok? Thanks in advance! --''What Becomes New In The Present,Becomes Old In The Future...'' 07:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Im Staying Hey Mika! Im Staying But Im Ticked Off So Only u,Kotoni,And Aiden Can Only Talk To Me Okie? (Im sorry) Hey there!!~ You asked me if Hana's team could go against mine.. Well here you go! And I hope you like it! Check it over here. Thanks again!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sprite!!! Hey! I'm now addictied to making sprites! I made one for your fanmade Character: Take a look......I hope its ok...... sorry if i caused any trouble...... Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 11:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Your Request Is Done! Hi Mika! Your Request Is Done! Take A Look I Hope You Like It! I dont Mind If Its The Wrong One,I Can Find A Nother One! Btw Maybe Il start To Do My Fnamde Wallpapers! Do You Know how? If so,Please Tell me! If Not ,Its kay! anyways I Hope your Happy With your Request! Teams!!! Hi! I'm just asking.....would you like to be on my team, Kaiousei Gakuen? You dont have to if you want to but i would like it if you did......I'm not trying to force you here.......If you would like to join just fill this in! Name: Position: (Forwards and Goalies are taken) Number: Hissatsu: Keshin: Thanks Loretta-Chan! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 16:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can! Of course you can join my team! I will update the Kaiousei page now! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Your request!!~ Hey there!~ You're requested drawing is finished! I placed it here in the "Requested Works" section.. But I'll show it to you here, too...Here you go! Hope you like it!!~ Hungry4ramen 05:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to join? Hiii again!!~ It's me! I just wanted to ivite you to my fanmade team; Universe Elements and/or my new fanfic; you may check it over here--->Past and Present Main Page/Summary.Feel free to decline, no problem :) You may fill these up if you wanna join one or both. *Universe Elements -Name: -Age: -Number: -Element: -Personality: -And any additional details if you have any. *Past and Present fanfic -Name: -Age: (10 years ago) -Personality: (when he/she was a child) Childhood appearance -Additional details Allow me to explain...Past and Present is a fanfic that took place 10 years ago. After Hanikamiya Tasuku had an accident and before Rese Hanikamiya went to Raimon. Therefore, it takes place between those 10 years. You may read my latest blog post for more info: User blog:Hungry4ramen/Two NEW Fanfics! I hope it won't confuse you :) Thank you for your time!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) My Comment hey, I wanna tell you that I posted a comment on your fanfic: Inazuma Eleven- Truth Or Dare (Chapter 13), I hope you continue writting: Inazuma Eleven- Truth Or Dare! See ya! ;P NanoForever 20:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC)NanoForeverNanoForever 20:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) How Do You Create A Category? Hey Mika.I Wanna Ask,How Do You Create A Category? Its For My Fanfic :The Way Home (Chapter 1) And Im Gonna Focus On That Fanfic For The Whole Year.I Wont Be Making New Or Continuing Fanics Till 2013 Or 2014.I Hope You Can Help Me Out.Oh And Good Luck For Your Exams And Stuff! See Ya Later~ Im A Girl,Im Gamer,Im A Writer.Got A Problem With That? 13:35, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Surprise!! Happy Birthday!!~ Heeeeeeeeey!~ It's that special time of the year again! Yep, you guessed it - your birthday! Although while I'm writing this now, I'm still pretty advanced. It's because we have different timelines! :3 I hope you'll have a great day full of fun, pure awesomeness and Hiroto! xD And just basically enjoying yourself and your day! Don't forget the Hiroto's, too! xD Also, I drew a little something for you, as a 'lil present! And yes, Loretta-chan, thank you so much for everything you've done for me, and the wiki!!~ >w< Hope all's well with you. Here's to another year! Once again, happy birthday, dear! お誕生日おめでとう!!~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy B-Day! Yo Loretta! I know your B-Day is tomorrow (For the UK time, So that means Piper is a day ahead of us!) So just an early B-Day wish ok! Sorry, I havent got anything for you......Yet.......Expect somthing pop up for Tomorrow ok? Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) 11:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Helo! heya Mika-chan! I hope you still remember me! I want to say happy birthday to you.. so..yeah! I'm speechless about birthday actually.. ehehe.. ~peace~ I wanna sing a birthay song for you! 1, 2, 3.. happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Mika-chan~ happy birthday to you.. I just hope that you can hear when I'm singing this to you.. happy birthday again! bye! --Memoyakio (talk) 14:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Mika! Hiya Mika! It's been a long time since we didn't talk with each other. I just came by for a few questions if thats alright with you.... Let I start: 1- Can I join your fanfic: Life At Sailor Star? Here'a the info for my chracter: Name: Kasumi Mishi Age: 14 Personality: Kasumi is very nice and funny at the same time. She doesnt like to hurt anyones' feelings. She is a little shy, though. Kasumi likes to meet new people, too. She loves Soccer very very very much. (Any else for the Personality??) Appearance: Kasumi has long dark brown hair which she ties high in a ponytail. And, she has blue eyes. And, she always wears a green wrist-band on her right wrist/ hand. (anything else for the Appearance??) Crush: Aphrodi (make it obvious and is he taken?) Casual: Light blue T-shirt and Jade- green shorts. With red sneakers. Formal: A sleveless dark green dress 'till Kasumi's knees. And, a dark green thin belt around her waist and black flats. Night: A white T-shirt with a soccer ball on in it. And pyjama pants with Hot Pink and Dark Blus stripes on it. Likes: Stay up late, comfy things, sweet and kind people, all kinds of green colors, choclate, candy, Tacos (XD), Love songs and other kinds of songs. Dislikes: Very scary movies, mean and rude people, bullies, Best friends: Aki, Touko, Haruna and Natsumi. Did I miss anything?? If no, it's ok! 2- Can you help me in my new fanfic? I've wrote a blog post, too. Link: http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NanoForever/My_New_Fanfic_Discussion I came to you because you're very good fanfics with scary things. I hope you can help me! 3- Do you want to join my fanfic: The Dark Dragons? You can let me put one of your OC or you can create another one. Give me the link if you want your OC in the fanfic or give me the info for the new character you created. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 11:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Hi there. Well, we don't know each other. But you are a huge fan of Hiroto,right? So am I! Good to have Hiroto fans around :D. Btw, your wiki is great! Can I join it? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC)